The Artist and The Dragon
by journey maker
Summary: Someone new comes into Seto's life, could he be the one to melt the Dragon's heart. rated for language and adult situations. AU, rating may go up later. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

One morning while Seto was reading the paper, he read an article and nearly fell off his chair. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"_Entrepreneur Maximillion Pegasus was bringing to Domino one of the most renowned artists in the world, a J.W. Wheeler was coming to Domino to open an Art Gallery and Mr. Pegasus was financing the whole thing. Mr. Wheeler was a childhood progeny whose parents were friend of Mr. Pegasus so when his parents passed away Mr. Wheeler decided to leave America and move to Domino."_

As he was reading the article, Seto looked at the picture of Mr. Wheeler and he was getting excited so excited that when his younger brother Mokuba came into the room he couldn't move he had to just sit still and pray that Mokuba didn't see the condition he was in.

Fat chance, Mokuba noticed right away, because he had already read the article in fact he was at The Game Shop when Solomon had "mentioned to Yugi this J. W, Wheeler was coming here to open an Art Gallery."

When both Yugi and Mokuba saw the picture of this artist they looked at each other and Mokuba said "Wonder what Seto will do when he sees the picture?" They both started laughing so hard that they had tears running down their faces.

Roland came into the dining room and he asked Seto "What's on the agenda today?" He too noticed poor Seto's condition and being a gentleman he didn't say anything about it, but Mokuba couldn't help but tease his brother. "Hey Seto, could you please pass me the sports section?"

Seto lowered the paper and stared at his brother and if looks could kill well lets just say that Mokuba would be gone for good. Seto carefully reached for the sports section and as he moved he accidentally moved the wrong way and as he kind of crushed his erection he let out a groan and well both Roland and Mokuba completely lost it.

"You know that if I could move both of you would be dead, you know that don't you?" Seto said through clenched teeth. Mokuba then innocently asked "Well what condition could you mean dear brother."

Roland then said "Come on Mokuba let's go and leave your brother to regain his composure before we both get sent to our rooms without any dinner."

As they left Seto started laughing and then he stopped because it caused him such distress. He closed his eyes and soon he was able to get up and go to upstairs to his room and well let's say that he took care of his problem, took a shower and got ready for a whole day at Kaiba Corp., but he would really like to be at the opening of the newest Art Gallery in town.

As Joey's plane was landing in Domino he thought about how he missed his mom and dad and tears filled his eyes. As the Pilot announced that they were landing he buckled his seat belt and looked out the window and he thought to himself, well this looks like a good place to rebuild his life in.

As he walked off the plane he saw Max and he smiled and walked over and as they shook hands Max said "Sorry to hear about Greg and Molly, how's Serenity doing?"

Joey said "She's coping, she'll be arriving here tomorrow and I really need to find a nice three bedroom home as soon as possible."

Max said "Way ahead of you, found a perfect house it's close to a really good school and not far from the Gallery why don't we go and see it?"

Joey fell in love with it as soon as they pulled into the driveway. It was a really beautiful house with lots of shade trees and a huge bay window in the living room. As they walked inside well it was just what he had been looking for. Joey then said "How much are they asking for it?"

Max then reached into his pocket and said "Here are the keys; lets just say it's a gift for two of my favorite people in the world." Joey stood there holding the keys as tears ran down his face and that's when Max held him in his arms and for the first time Joey was really able to let go and grieve for his loss. When he finally composed himself he said "Looks like we need a little furniture doesn't it?" They laughed and then Croquet drove them to a place where Joey picked out every piece of furniture that they would need and they promised to have everything delivered by tomorrow morning.

Croquet then drove to a very nice place and the three of them had lunch and Max mentioned to Joey "For tonight why don't you come to stay with us." Joey smiled and he said "Has it changed since we were there last?" Max smiled and said "You know me to damn well and the answer is no." They all laughed and after they ate Croquet drove to the pier and they got on the launch and went to the Island.

As Seto sat through yet another boring damn meeting, he kept thinking about that picture in the paper and he decided right then and there that he would definitely be at the opening of the Art Gallery and to hell with anything else. When he blinked he knew that he missed something and he was so glad that Ms. Wilcox was taking notes so that he could find out what he missed.

When the meeting was over, Rose came into his Office and said "Well what was it this time that caused you to leave the meeting?"

She had that damn smile on her face again and he knew that she knew and then they both started laughing and she said "Well at least he's one hell of a good looking piece of man, isn't he?"

She then handed him a copy of what was said and as she left she said "Oh by the way, the tickets to the opening will be on your desk tomorrow."

When Seto got home that evening it scared the hell not only the staff but Roland and especially Mokuba. "What's wrong are you sick?" Mokuba asked.

Seto stood there and then he chuckled and he said "I'm fine, I just decided that I deserved a break from those boring damn meeting and so here I am."

Mokuba ran and grabbed hold of his brother and as Seto looked down into those beautiful steel blue eyes he held him close to his body and then he said "I love you so much little bro."

Mokuba smiled through his tears and he said "I love you too big brother." Then together they walked to the dining room and all of them had dinner together for the first but not the last time.

Out on the Island, Joey stood on the balcony of his room and stared into the night sky and wondered if he would ever meet anyone who was like he was. Joey was gay and was terrified to let anyone know. Sure his mom, dad and sister knew and it never bothered them and well so did Max but no one else knew. Maybe being here would be different he thought. He then went back inside and went to bed.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

The next day Joey, Max and Croquet were all waiting at the airport when the plane that Serenity was on landed. When she got off the plane she looked for Joey and when she saw him she called out his name and ran to him. As they held each other tears ran down their faces as they thought about their parents and how they desperately missed them.

Serenity smiled at Joey as she wiped the tears from her face and she noticed Max and Croquet and she smiled and went to them and they held her and she said "It's good to see you two again, and thanks for helping Joey and for being there for us." Max kissed her cheek and he said "Where else would I be when my family needs me?" Croquet and Joey went to get her luggage and as they walked out to the limo Joey said "Sis, Max found us a house and I just know that you're going to love it as much as I do."

Croquet drove them to the house and as they all got out and went inside she did love it especially her room and how beautiful it was with all the right things she loved. She turned to Joey and she said "You remembered thanks." Max laughed and said "Your brother came here this morning at four and he painted everything he knew that you'd love to have in your room. Hey, he even got me and Croquet to help and to tell you the truth it was lots of fun painting again."

Serenity ran over to the three of them and she gave them hugs and kisses and then she said "Can we spend the night here in our new house?"

Just then there was a knock on the door and as Croquet answered it there stood two men and they were delivering food and household goods to this address. Serenity jumped up and down and she ran over and started opening boxes and putting things away then she turned and with her hands on her hips she said "Well come on and help, please." Joey, Max and Croquet laughed as they all went to help her open every box and put the things away and then when she saw what time it was she said "Max, can you and Croquet stay the night because it's so late."

Joey knew what she was talking about, their parents were coming home late one night from a friend's house and they were hit by a drunk driver and killed instantly. Max smiled and he said "I was just going to ask if we could spend the night."

Serenity smiled as she went back to unloading the boxes with Croquet's help as Joey said to Max "Thanks for making her feel better, it nearly killed her when I had to go to that damn boarding school and tell her about our parents." Max smiled and said "Hey you're welcome, now where do we sleep?" When Serenity and Croquet heard Joey and Max laughing they looked and they saw them trying to open the damn sleeper sofa and they were loosing the battle.

Croquet went over and between the three of them they finally got the damn thing opened and Serenity went to get a sheet, a blanket and a couple of pillows and as she made up the bed she looked at Joey and she said "Can we sleep here tonight and let Max and Croquet sleep in your bed?" He smiled at her and he softly said "Rene that would be alright with me." So as everyone said goodnight to each other, Joey held his sister in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

At the Manor, as everyone finished dinner and while Mokuba was upstairs in his room doing his homework, Seto asked Roland "if he could talk to him about something?"

They walked outside and as they stood there under the full moon Seto said "Could it really happen that out of nowhere a person can come into your life and take your breath away and make you want to be with that person for the rest of your life?"

Roland smiled at Seto and he said "Listen that's exactly what happened to me when Helga came here to work for your step-father and from the first time I looked into her lovely eyes well I knew that she was the one for me. She on the other hand couldn't stand me at all and so I had to prove to her that I was worth the trouble to get to know me and well after a couple of years we were finally married and have been for over twenty-five beautiful years."

Seto went to Roland and as he shook his hand he said "The article in the paper about this J.W. Wheeler well I would really like to get to know him and just spend time for him to get to know me, I wonder if that could ever happen?" Roland smiled at him and he said "The way to find out is to first get to meet him and introduce yourself to him and go on from there."

They walked inside and as Seto said "Good-night, he walked up the stairs to his room and after taking a shower he then sat down to go over what was said at the meeting and as he typed for a couple of hours he yawned and shut off his laptop and climbed into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Max and Croquet were woken to the smell of coffee brewing and as they stumbled out to the kitchen Serenity nearly fell on the floor when she looked at how Max's hair was sticking up like he had just seen a ghost. Max looked at her over his cup of coffee and he softly said "What do you expect, me to look as good as I do all the time? That takes lots of time and a whole lot of hair care products for me to achieve my ultimate perfection." By this time both Joey and Croquet were picking themselves off the floor and Serenity sat on the chair beside Max and they too were laughing.

"Thanks for spending the night with us" Serenity said to Max. He smiled and held out his hand and she went over to where he was sitting and he said "Anytime you ever need us to come stay here with you, all you have to do is call and we'll be here."

Joey and Croquet were wiping the tears from their faces when all of a sudden the microwave oven beeped and Serenity got up and got the bacon out and as Joey went over and started cracking eggs into a bowl he mixed them for his special scrambled eggs and as he and Serenity sat breakfast on the table they all sat down and she said grace and they all dug into the best scrambled eggs any of them had ever eaten.

After doing the dishes and they folded up the sofa Serenity asked "Can we go see the building where Joey is going to be having his Gallery at?" Max laughed and said "Well lets all go and see his new Art Gallery."

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Max opened the door to the Gallery and turned on the lights Serenity squealed with delight as she saw all of her brothers painting adorning the walls and as she walked through out the rooms she stopped and she asked Joey "Where's the one that mom loved so much?"

Joey smiled at his sister and he said "That one is being shipped here and will arrive sometime tomorrow and don't worry it will be on that wall over there."

Croquet couldn't believe how talented Joey was and he saw one piece and he said "At the opening will anyone be able to buy any of these paintings?"

Joey went over and stood beside the man that was one of his father's best friends and he said "Dad always said that if you ever saw this one that you'd buy it the first chance you got. Joey went over to the desk near the front door and he took out a tablet and on it he wrote "Not for Sale" and he put it on the painting and he told Croquet "When the exhibit is over the paintings yours."

Serenity then said "Hey, can we go to the Mall and look around for some new clothes for me; you know that in a few days I'll be enrolling in Domino High and I want to look stylish." Max and Croquet both started laughing at the expression on Joey's face and then he smiled and said "Let's lock up and then we can go to the Mall and if Max and Croquet wants to leave then I'll call a cab to take us home."

Max pretended to slap Joey on the head as he said "Indeed not, you won't call for no cab when we can take you shopping, beside its ages since I've been in the Mall." So as they locked the door and made sure that the security system was on they got into the limo and drove to the Mall.

As they were walking through the Mall, Max heard his name and turned around to see Solomon Motou and his grandson Yugi and Yami and as they walked over Max introduced them to both Joey and Serenity. Right away Joey and Yugi liked each other as did Yami and Serenity giggled as she said "You look twins, are you?"

Solomon smiled at her and he said "No Yami is a very good friend of Yugi's and it's just a coincidence that they look like each other." Max went on to explain that Joey and his sister would be living in Domino and that Joey has just opened an Art Gallery in town and that he was having an exhibition in a few days."

Yugi said "Yes now I remember we saw your picture in the Domino Gazette the other day and you really are a good at what you do."

Joey blushed as he said "Thanks." Then they heard the most annoying voice that Joey or Serenity had ever heard "Mokuba if you don't get back here I'm going to ground you for a whole month."

Serenity asked Max "Who's that guy?" Max laughed and said "That's Seto Kaiba he's the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and that's his younger brother Mokuba that he's yelling at." Joey said under his breath "He sounds like a regular jerk to me."

As they said good-bye to Solomon and the others they went into one of the stores and Serenity found some skirts, blouses and underwear and as she was going back to where her brother was, she was nearly knocked down by none other then Kaiba himself and he never even said "Sorry."

Joey ran to help her up and then he went over and grabbed Seto's arm and as he turned around to say something really rude Seto noticed who it was and that's when Joey blew up and said "If you ever bump into my sister ever again and don't apologize I swear I'll make so damn sorry, you're nothing but a rude obnoxious jerk."

Joey then took Serenity's hand and they walked to the cashier while Max and Croquet stood there waiting for Kaiba to blow up but it didn't happen and all Kaiba did was walk away in search of Mokuba.

As he walked away, Seto was so angry with that guy and he was ready to go back and give him a piece of his mind no one but no one ever told Seto Kaiba off not even the one that he really wanted to get to know, but hell if someone had run over Mokuba he'd be just an angry so he just let it go. Mokuba had witnessed everything that happened and he was amazed that Seto didn't make a scene by telling that guy off and just maybe there was help for his brother after all.

As Serenity finally found everything she wanted for school and even some just for around home, they were walking back to the limo when they heard "I want to say that I'm sorry for being such a jerk back there. I was worried about my brother and didn't pay attention to where I was going." Seto said.

Joey walked over to him and he held out his hand and Seto shook it and Joey said "I'm sorry for being such a big mouth but when I saw her fall well I really got angry and I'm just as protective of my sister as you are of your brother." Mokuba walked over and he said "My name is Mokuba Kaiba." Serenity held out her hand and she said "My name is Serenity Wheeler; it's nice to meet you."

That's when Kaiba noticed that Pegasus and Croquet were standing there and Kaiba said "What are you doing here Pegasus?"

Serenity looked sternly at Kaiba and she said "There are family and if you don't like it then go jump in a lake." She then turned and started walking with Max and Croquet to the doors to go outside when she stopped and she said "Come on Joey, we really need to get home."

Joey looked at Seto and he said "You really need to work on your social skills if you're going to ever have my sister like you. Oh by the way, I'm having an exhibit of some of my Art this week-end at my new Gallery in town. Hope you and your brother can come." The he ran to catch up with the others.

When they got home there was a delivery and it was the painting that Serenity was asking her brother about and as the man brought it inside and put it down next to the wall, Max asked "exactly what is it?"

Joey smiled as he said "You'll just have to wait like everyone else and it will be revealed the night of the exhibit." Max and Croquet visited for a while longer and then Max said "We'll be here Saturday evening and we can ride together to the exhibit." Serenity and Joey walked them out to the limo and stood there waiting them drive out of sight and then they went inside and Joey got dinner ready.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Enrolling Serenity at Domino High...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The next morning Joey was up early and had breakfast for Serenity because today was her first day at Domino High. As they ate she told him that she was excited about going to the regular High School. As they walked down the block they enjoyed the weather and as they walked into the door she was so excited and he smiled to see her so happy.

After he had her enrolled and she was going to her first class, he walked back to the Gallery and there was Max's limo. Joey laughed as he walked over and as Croquet got out and opened the door and Max got out he said "What in the world are you two doing here?"

Max smiled and he said "Two reasons, first here is the keys to your car, which will be delivered here in about two hours and the second reason, I was wondering if there is anyway if after the exhibit would you be willing to have the local artists bring their favorite things here to be shown and maybe even have classes for people to come here to learn how to paint?"

Joey smiled at him and he said "Well Mr. Nosy, I was going to be announcing at the opening that I was going to do let everyone know that I wanted to have any of the local artists to bring their paintings, or sculptures or anything else they might have brought here for everyone to see."

Croquet laughed out loud and as they walked inside there was the painting that was delivered to the house and it was still covered and Joey laughed out loud at Max's expression and he said "I told you that you'll have to wait till the opening to find out what the painting is."

Everything was ready for the opening and all that was to do was to find a caterer to have food for the guests and Croquet said "Why don't you call Phyllis and see if she can do it." Max took out his phone and called the woman who always catered his parties and he asked her "if she could possible cater the opening of his friends exhibit" and she was overjoyed to be able to help.

When he was through talking to the woman, a car pulled up outside and as they walked out the door as the man got out he walked up to Max and he said "Here is the car you ordered." Max signed the papers and then the man took a bike out of the trunk of the car and rode away. "Here is your new car and I hope that you like it" Max said.

Joey got behind the wheel and as tears filled his eyes he said "What's not to like, it's just so nice to not have to walk everywhere." They walked back inside and as Joey made sure that everything was ready, they left and as he turned on the security system, he gave Max and Croquet a hug and kiss and as the limo pulled away, Joey got into his car and he drove home. As he went inside he stood there looking around and tears ran down his face as he said "Mom, Dad I think that we're going to be alright now."

Joey did some housework and then he went to the bedroom he had turned into a studio and taking a canvas, he put it on the easel and he closed his eyes and then he smiled and he started painting a picture of Seto. He was almost half done when he noticed the time and putting everything away he grabbed the keys and as he locked the house he got into his new car and drove to the High School and waited for Serenity.

When Serenity got to her first class the teacher announced "Class we have a new student, would you please introduce yourself to the class." "Hi, my name is Serenity Wheeler and I moved here from America to live with my brother." Miss Peters then said "Why don't you sit beside Mokuba Kaiba and Mokuba would you please show Miss Wheeler around our school."

Because of her grades at the Boarding School she use to attend, she was placed in the class for Talented Students and it's the same class that Mokuba is in and she was never so happy to see someone that she knew. As they went from class to class, Serenity found that she really did love being here instead of that stuffy old school she use to go to.

When it was time for lunch they sat together and Mokuba once again apologized for his brother and she laughed and said "Please tell your brother that I'm not really angry at him, but Max and Croquet are our family now and it makes me mad when someone says things that I don't like about my family or friends."

By the time school was over Serenity was more then ready to go home. When she walked outside to wait for her brother did she get a surprise, there standing next to a great looking car was Joey and he smiled and as she walked over to him he said "Look what Max got for us."

She squealed and jumped up and down and then she opened the door and as she sat down and Joey got behind the wheel she said "No more buses." Joey laughed as he started the car and drove home. That night they celebrated and when she went to her room to do her homework, Joey got the dishes done and went to his studio and uncovered the canvas and started painting the portrait and as he painted the blue eyes they almost seemed to be looking at him and Joey stopped and just stood there looking at the half done painting and he had to stop again because he was well he was getting kind of excited and so he recovered the painting, cleaned up and as he turned off the light he thought of Seto again and closed the door.

Serenity was coming out of her room when she noticed her brother standing there by his studio and she said "Joey what's wrong." Joey jumped and she started laughing and he turned to her and said "So you think that's funny do you."

Serenity let out a squeak and took off running with Joey right after her. They ran to the living room where he trapped her and as he started tickling her she was laughing so hard that she was crying and he stopped and said "It's great to have you back home again Rene."

She wiped her eyes and she held her brother in her arms and said "It's great being home again, promise that I'll never have to leave again."

Joey gave her a hug and said "That's a promise."

They went to the kitchen and he fixed them some hot chocolate as she told him how her day went and how much she loves going to High school here. He smiled as he listened to her and he had to agree living here was a really good thing. They finished their chocolate and after rinsing the cups they left and walked to their room and as he kissed her good-night she said "I love you big brother" and he said "I love you too Rene."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Getting ready for the Opening of the Gallery...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

_You are invited to attend the grand opening of the J.W. Wheeler Art Gallery located in downtown Domino on this Saturday evening. The doors will open around six o'clock. There will be refreshments to eat and lots of juice to drink (no alcohol will be served). Please RSVP and let us know if you are going to attend._

Seto sat there looking at the invitation to the Art Gallery and he was terrified to attend, what if his sister still hates me, what if I do something stupid, what if he doesn't like me? All this stupid things kept going on inside his poor brain and then all of a sudden he is brought out of his wondering by a knock on the door and Mokuba poked his head in and he said "Why aren't you even dress Seto we have to leave in thirty minutes so get busy."

Mokuba went into this brother's room and seeing that he had already showered, he went to his closet and as he took out his fancy three piece Italian suit and silk shirt, he stood in front of Seto and he said "Do I have to dress you too?"

This really made Seto snap back and as he looked into the face of his younger brother Seto smiled and said "No I can dress myself. Thanks for being you." Mokuba hugged him and then he left and Seto got ready and as he looked at himself in the mirror he said "This is going to be one of the hardest things I ever had to do."

Max, Croquet, Joey and Serenity were already at the Gallery making sure that everything was ready for the doors to open and as Joey looked around one more time he noticed how beautiful Serenity was in her new evening gown and as Max walked over to stand beside Joey he said "She looks so much like Molly in that dress."

Joey looked at Max and he had tears in his eyes as he said "She's growing up to be one very special young lady isn't she?" Max put his arm around Joey's shoulder and he said "Hell why wouldn't she, she has one hell of a great brother to help her along the way." Joey softly said "Thanks."

Serenity then said "It's nearly six, shouldn't you go open the doors?"

The doors opened and Joey couldn't believe what a great turnout it was. As everyone wandered around looking at all the paintings they murmured how wonderful they all were and several of the pieces were even bought. As the guests moved from room to room Joey walked among them answering any questions they might have on any of the pieces he painted.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned around there stood Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba. "Wow, all these painting are all really great" Mokuba said. Joey smiled at him and he said "Thanks." Seto the said "I can see why Pegasus asked you to come and open this Gallery here in Domino, every piece is just magnificent."

Joey didn't really know what to say because he was in awe that this man who probably owns several pieces of the master painters and he thinks my pieces are that good, so he just said "I appreciate that you think my pieces are that good."

Joey stood in the middle of the room and he said "Can I please have everyone's attention. After this showing is over I would like for anyone who has a painting or some other kind of art and would like to bring it here I will be only glad to have it in my Gallery and I also plan on having classes for anyone who would love to come and learn how to paint. I will have slips at the desk for anyone who would like to sign one and I will personally contact each of you about coming down here and we will find a place for each of your pieces and it would be my honor to show your pieces and I will teach each class."

Everyone clapped because they were so happy to finally find someone who would want to look at things they did and to let them know if the things they did would be good enough to let others see them.

As the night went on the people went around from room to room until they came to a room with the door closed and then Joey walked over and he said "Inside his room is the reason that I started painting in the first place. My mother loved the Mythological Flying Horse by the name of Pegasus."

He opened the door and on the wall was this huge picture of the White Winged Horse and on its back was a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Serenity. At first no one said a word and then one woman said "That's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen, you've painted it so that it looks like it is really flying and the woman is so beautiful."

Then a man stepped forward and he said "Name your price and I'll take that off your hands."

Joey got really upset as he said "Can't you read the sign, THIS PAINTING IS NOT FOR SALE!! Do you know what that means?"

The man laughed and he said "Hell anything has a price on it and I'll pay whatever the price is."

The man turned around when someone tapped him on the shoulder and there Seto Kaiba and he said to the man "If I were you I'd get the hell out of here before I personally take you outside and beat the hell out of you for being an idiot." He took one step towards the man and the man ran outside and everyone said clapped their hands.

Serenity went over to Seto and she said "Thank you for what you did and I'm sorry for being a brat the other day at the Mall." Seto smiled at her and he said "You were right to stand up to me for being such a jerk and my I say that you looked really beautiful this evening." She blushed and said "Thanks."

Max walked over and stood beside Joey and he had tears running down his face as he whispered "She always loved the idea of flying away on that beautiful winged horse didn't she and you painted her just as she would of sat on his back and flying around." Joey then turned to Max and he said "Mom wanted you to have this painting so after the doors close this painting will go back with you."

Croquet walked over to Joey and he said "I'm so damn glad that I know you because you are one great person and I know that your parents are so proud of you right now."

Mokuba went over to Seto and he said "Why don't you bring some of your paintings here and let people see how good you really are?" Seto turned red and Joey said "I could go to your home and see them first if you'd like me to and then you can decide which ones you want to bring down here to the Gallery."

Seto was still a little red as he said "I like that idea better if you come over and see them first."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

By the time the last guest left and they closed the doors, Croquet told Joey "You sold seven pieces and the box is full of people who want to bring in their pieces for you to see and then there is this one."

Joey took the piece of paper and it read: "My name is Mica and I'm seven and I like to draw and would you look at some of my drawings and let me know if they're good enough to be in your Gallery?" Tears filled Joey's eyes as he read this one and he said "I'm going to call this young boy first thing tomorrow."

Croquet totaled the money they took in and he wasn't surprised to see that the people of Domino had paid over seven thousand dollars for all the pieces that they bought. He then closed and locked the box and went to find Max and he found them in the room crating up the painting that Joey had given to Max. When they had it done, Max turned to Joey and he said "Are you really sure that you want to part with this painting?"

Serenity went over to him and she said "I remember mom telling Joey after he painted it that someday he would have a Gallery and that he'd have this painting displayed in it and when that happened to give you the painting because you were the closest thing to a brother that she ever had."

Max hugged them both and gave them a kiss and then Croquet and Joey picked up the painting and carried it out to the limo while Seto and Max stood there and then Seto said "Would you please accept my apology for being the biggest jerk in the world and maybe we could be friends."

Max shook his hand and he said "I like nothing more then to be a friend of yours and I want to say this to you, if you ever hurt Joey in any way I will promise you this, I will find you and I will kill you with my bare hands."

Seto blinked at him and then he said "I believe you and if you don't do it then Serenity will and she scares the hell out of me."

Max laughed then and he said "I know what you mean, she's got her mother's temper and her brother's short fuse and that combination can be lethal." They walked outside and he shook Max's hand again and then the limo drove off.

Joey and Seto went back inside and as they found their siblings looking at one particular painting and when Mokuba said "This is one that I wish I could afford to have" and Serenity said "Then it's yours." Mokuba looked at her and then he said "But how, I don't have that kind of money."

She laughed at him and she said "I painted this one and I want you to have it, so please accept it,"

Mokuba smiled and he gave her a kiss on her cheek and they both blushed red and she giggled. Seto and Joey had to fight from laughing and Joey said "My sister has great taste when it comes to friends, and so do I." Joey held out his hand and he said "I'd really like to get to know you better if I can."

Seto shook his hand and he said "So would I, but I have to tell you something that could ruin our friendship, I'm gay."

Joey looked at Seto and he said "So am I."

They looked at each other and then Serenity said "Either shake hands or kiss, I want to go home sometime tonight."

Mokuba laughed at her statement and then both Joey and Seto laughed too and they shook hands. Joey then said "When would you like me to come over and look at your painting?"

Seto smiled at him and said "How about tomorrow afternoon and you both can stay for dinner." Joey said "We'll see you both tomorrow then." Then he picked up the box, made sure that the security system was on and tuned off the lights and locked the Gallery and they all walked out to their cars and after saying goodbye they went their separate ways.

As Joey was driving home Serenity said "You did really well tonight and I'm so proud of you." Joey smiled at her and he said "Well you did too letting Mokuba have that painting, I know how much it meant to you."

She smiled and said "But his friendship means even more to me." When they got home and Joey unlocked the door and they went inside he said "Tonight you looked so much like mom in that dress and I can't believe how grown up you really are."

She ran to him and as they held each other she whispered "Thanks for being my brother and I know that mom and dad are smiling down on us right now." She gave him a kiss and ran to her room. Joey made sure that all the doors were locked and he too went to him room and they turned off their lights and went to sleep.

When Seto and Mokuba got home and as Mokuba was carrying his painting inside he said "I really like Serenity." Seto smiled at his brother and he said "She's a really nice person but I don't ever want to make her mad." Mokuba laughed as he turned and looked at his brother and he said "Seto do you really like Joey, you know really like him?"

Seto looked at Mokuba and he softly said "Yes Mokie, I really like him and maybe some day he will really like me." Seto then said "Goodnight little bro" and he gave Mokuba a hug and kiss and as Mokuba gave him a hug and said "Night Seto, I love you."

Seto went to his den and as he closed the door and went over and sat at the desk he closed his eyes and couldn't believe that just maybe he finally found the one person he might really love and maybe Joey might even come to love him too. He opened his laptop and did some work and as he looked at the clock it said one A.M and he closed the laptop turned off the light and went upstairs and went to bed. He smiled as he thought about tomorrow and how he would be seeing Joey again.

Early the next morning Joey woke up to the smell of coffee and as he walked out to the kitchen there stood Rene and she was singing a song that their mom use to sing when she was cooking breakfast and as he stood there watching her tears came to his eyes and he wished that their parents could be here with them but he knew that they were in heaven watching over them.

He said "Morning" and she turned around and smiled at him and said "How many pancakes do you want for breakfast." Joey laughed as he said "You really have to ask?" She smiled and finished making breakfast and as they sat down to eat she said "You're doing a great thing by letting the people of Domino bring in their things for you to look at and I'm proud to say that you're my brother."

After breakfast Joey went and got that piece of paper and called the number and when a woman answered he said "Could I please speak to Mica, this is Joey Wheeler."

A young boy's voice came on the phone and Joey said "Can your parents bring you to my Gallery sometime next week and I'll be glad to see your drawings."

Mica nearly dropped the phone when he heard what Joey said and then he whispered "Mom can you take me down to the Gallery sometime next week, Mr. Wheeler wants to see my drawings." Joey smiled as the boy's mom came on the line and she asked "Would Tuesday afternoon be alright?"

Joey told her "Tuesday afternoon would be just fine." She told him "Thank you for what you're doing for Domino" and then she hung up the phone.

Serenity cleaned the kitchen and went to do her homework and around one o'clock they got ready and Joey drove to Kaiba's and they were both really nervous though neither of them would admit it.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

As Joey was driving to Kaiba's home he couldn't help but think about how much he really wanted to get to know him and it scared the hell out of him. You see Joey may be gay but he's never ever been with anyone in the sexual way, though he has thought about it a couple of times. As he drove up to the Manor both he and Serenity were in awe at how big the place was.

As they climbed the steps to the front door Serenity said "Mokuba is a really nice boy don't you think?" Joey nearly stumbled over his own feet when she said that because he never ever thought that he'd hear something like that from her until she was a lot older. Joey mumbled something like "I guess he is."

As he knocked on the door Joey was sweating bullets no knowing what the hell to say to Seto beside hello. The door opened and there stood this intimidating man and he smiled and said "You must be Joey and Serenity, welcome to our home."

Roland led them to the living room where Seto was sitting on the couch playing video games with Mokuba and when Roland said "Joey and Serenity are here" well Seto nearly fell off the couch because he too was kind of scared at to what to say to Joey. Mokuba saved him by saying "Serenity come and play this game with me, maybe you can be more of an opponent then Seto here is."

She smiled and ran over and took the controller from Seto and as they began playing Seto walked over and said "Hi." Roland chuckled to himself as he walked to the kitchen and Helga asked "What's so funny?"

Roland told her and she hit him with a towel as she was laughing herself "Stop making fun of them or else." She said.

Seto then snapped out of his fear and he said "Want to go see some of my paintings?" Joey smiled and said "Lead the way."

As they climbed the stairs, Seto walked to a room and taking out a key he opened the door and as they walked inside Joey was in awe of what he was seeing. There on three walls was painting of Dragons. He walked over and looked at all of them and then he said "You're really quite talented." Seto smiled as he said "Thanks."

On the other wall were abstract paintings and these caught Joey's eye as he said "Now these would really sell for a lot of money if you ever chose to sell them." Seto blinked as he looked at them and he said "You've got to be kidding, these are just something that I did when I was in one of my many moods."

Joey said "That's why they'd sell; they show emotions in every one, hell I've painted some not as good when we lived in New York and a couple of mine sold for a few thousand of dollars."

They talked about Seto's paintings of the dragons and as Joey walked over to one of them he said "This one looks like it's looking right at me and if I close my eyes I could almost reach out and touch it." Seto said "That one is the Red Eyed Black Dragon."

Joey didn't realize that Seto was right behind him when he spoke and it kind of startled Joey and he bumped into Seto and as their bodies touched something happened and before they knew it they were kissing and holding onto each other. Seto deepened the kiss and as Joey opened his mouth Seto slipped his tongue into Joey's mouth and their tongues sort of did a tango and then because they had to breathe Seto lifted his head and rested it on Joey's forehead and they looked into each others eyes and Seto said "WOW! You're really lethal when you want to be."

Joey closed his eyes and he said "We had better stop before something happens that neither of us is ready for." Seto then said "I agree, but it doesn't mean that I don't want to kiss you again because I do."

They walked out of the room and Seto locked it and they went downstairs and went to the kitchen and Seto said "Helga this is Joey Wheeler." Helga smiled at him and she said "So you're the one who is meeting with my grandson this Tuesday. When you called Mica nearly fell on the floor because he loves your work and he wants to be a painter himself."

Seto smiled and then he told Helga "Joey is letting anyone in Domino to bring what they made or painted to his Art Gallery and he'll display it for them." Helga then looked at Seto and she said "Then you've got to show him your Blue Eyes White Dragon with his mate the Red Eyes Black Dragon, that's always been my favorite of all your paintings."

Seto turned really red as he said "I'll show him before they leave, what's for dinner?" Helga laughed out loud and then she told them "Well I thought that Roland could fire up the BBQ grill and we could have my favorite burgers with my ultimate Potato Salad and some chips and we could eat out on the patio, how does that sound?"

About that time Joey's stomach gurgled and they all started laughing and she said "I think that you need to get Roland to start getting Old Betsy going then." Joey blushed and she said "Hey it's always good to see a young man who still loves to eat as much as I love to cook." Seto and Joey walked outside and they found Roland getting the BBQ grill going and Joey asked "Why does Helga call it Old Betsy?"

Roland laughed as he told Joey "Well when we first got this contraption, Helga tried to get it going and well the flames shot straight up and burned off her eyebrows and she yell Old Betsy and well it's stuck every since. Both Seto and Joey were laughing as they walked back inside and went to watch Mokie and Rene play video games.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Seto and Joey were watching Mokuba and Serenity play one of his most advanced video games and she was beating his ass off. When it was over, Mokie sat back and he said "WOW! You're the first person to ever beat me at this game."

Joey laughed and he said "Don't feel to bad, in New York she was in one of the best competitions to see who was the best of the best and she won three times in a row." Serenity turned red as she put the controller down and she went over to her brother and she whispered "I have to use the bathroom."

Joey then asked Seto "Where's the bathroom?" Mokuba stood up and he said "I'll show her." When they were gone Seto said "I can't believe that Mokuba is taking being beaten by your sister so well." Joey then said "I guess it's because they might just like each other." When they came back, Helga came to say "Dinner's ready."

They all walked outside and as they sat down, Roland said "Mokuba please say grace." Mokuba then said "Please bless this food that we are ready to receive and bless our new friends and keep us safe in the palm of your loving hands. Amen." Roland then took each plate and put a huge burger on each one and then they all passed around the potato salad and chips and it everyone had a great time.

Serenity complimented Roland on the great burgers and she said "This potato salad is really good." Helga smiled and she said "I'm glad that you like it." As they all ate their fill of everything and was sitting there letting their stomachs settle, Seto said "When I can move again, I'll take Joey to the Library and show him that painting you told him about." Serenity asked "if she could come too" and Seto said "Sure."

Finally after about an hour Seto, Joey, Serenity and Mokuba went to the Library and as Seto opened the door, there on the wall was a magnificent painting of a Red Eyes Black Dragon sitting on the ground protecting two eggs with the Blue Eyes White Dragon standing beside it protecting both its mate and their eggs. Serenity stood there and she whispered "Joey look, you can almost see the pride in that Dragon's eyes as he looks down on the female and their eggs."

Joey walked over and stood directly beneath the painting and he said "I can see why Helga said that this is the best painting she's ever seen. Seto you've painted the most precious of feelings that anyone could, you painted love and devotion in the faces of these two Dragons."

Seto walked over and stood beside Joey and without thinking he put his arm around Joey's shoulder and drew him close and as they stood there Joey put his arm around Seto's waist and Mokuba and Serenity smiled at each other and they quietly left the room and closed the door.

Serenity turned to Mokie and she asked him "Does it bother you that your brother is gay?" Mokuba smiled at her and he said "No, why would it he's still my brother and I love him." She kissed his cheek and she said "I feel the same way about Joey and our parents knew and they never stopped loving him." They walked back to the kitchen and when Roland and Helga looked up and saw them standing there, Helga said "What's wrong?"

Serenity smiled and she told her "Nothing, we're letting Seto and my brother have some time alone, I hope that neither of you mind."

Helga walked over and put her arm around both their shoulders and she said "You both are the best sister and brother that anyone could ever have and honey, we've known for years about Seto and it's never stopped us from loving him."

Joey looked up into Seto's blue eyes and Seto lowered his head and as they stood beneath the painting of this two magnificent beasts they kissed each other with such passion that if you looked into the faces of the two dragons you could almost see them smiling.

Seto lifted his head and he looked around the room and they noticed that they were alone and then Seto said "Did you feel that, it was almost as if someone or something was willing us to be here holding and showing each other exactly how we feel."

Joey looked up at the painting and he could have sworn that the Red Eyes almost smiled at him and he then closed his eyes and he said "Yes I felt it too and it's a feeling that I want to feel with you for a long time." Then he brought Seto's face down and he kissed him and this time they put all their feelings into that kiss and they were breathless when they broke it off to get some air.

Seto then whispered "I want to keep that feeling inside me for a very long time too, could we start seeing each other?" Joey laid his head against Seto's chest and he said "Try to keep me away, I want this too."

Back in the kitchen Serenity said "That beautiful painting in the Library of the two dragons is so life like that I swear that when my brother and Seto walked into the room their eyes followed them around." Mokuba nodded his head and he said "I did too. Then he looked at Serenity and he asked her "Would it bother you if our brothers became closer?"

Serenity smiled and as tears filled her eyes she said "My brother's given up so much of his life making sure that I was alright after our parent's death that if this is what makes him happy then I'm happy too. He deserves to find someone who he can love and be loved by in return."

Joey and Seto were holding hands as they walked out of the Library and as they got to the door of the kitchen they heard what their siblings were saying and tears fill their eyes and Joey said "Rene, I love you so much." She turned and ran to him and as he held her in his arms, Mokuba ran to Seto and they held each other and Roland and Helga had tears running down their faces and they looked and saw the love that those kids had for their brothers and what love they had for each other. They were both so proud of Mokuba and Serenity and happy for Seto and Joey.

Helga stood there and she watched her sons and knew that they had finally found the love that they both deserved to have and she gave thanks to the man upstairs for bring Joey and Serenity here because they all needed to find each other .

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

It was getting late and Joey told his sister "Rene, we need to go soon." She ran over to Helga and gave her a big hug and said "Thank you for letting us come here and I really loved dinner." Helga smiled at her and she said "Honey you and your brother are welcome here anytime."

Joey thanked her too as well as thanking Roland for being so nice to him and his sister. Serenity then went to Mokuba and whispered "See you in school" then she kissed his cheek and they both turned red in the face.

Joey then told Seto "I'll see you in the morning when you bring those painting in to the Gallery." Seto nodded and then he gave Joey a hug and as they looked at each other Mokuba couldn't resist he said "Get a room." Roland swatted him on the butt and told him to behave and everyone chuckled.

When Joey and Serenity walked out to the car, Seto then took him in his arms and they kissed while Mokie and Serenity stood beside the car and he then opened the door for her and as she got in he said "I really like you a lot" then he kissed her and said a quick good-bye and ran back inside. Serenity sat there touching her lips and she knew that one day they'd be together like her brother and Seto were.

Joey finally got into the car and as he drove off Seto stood there waving good-bye. Serenity was really quite on the way home and Joey asked her "Sis what's wrong?"

She smiled at him and said "Absolutely nothing is wrong in fact everything is really great."

He smiled as he pulled into the driveway of their home and as they got out and walked inside she said "Joey, please be careful and make sure that Seto is the right one before you get involved and maybe get your heart broken."

Joey looked at her and then he said "Where in the world did that come from?" She went over and hugged him and she said "I like Seto a lot but if he hurts you I swear that I'll make him so very sorry." She then kissed his cheek and went to her room.

Joey stood there looking at her and then he laughed and said "You're more like a mother hen then a sister and I love you too." Serenity laughed as she closed her door and after making sure that every window and door was locked Joey went to his room and got ready for bed.

The next morning Serenity was up early getting ready for school while Joey was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee trying to decide how many people he could successfully teach to paint in one session. Just then the phone rang and when Joey said "Wheeler residence may I help you" he heard "Well when are you planning to open the Gallery?"

Joey laughed and he said "As soon as I drop Rene off at school I'll be right there." Joey heard Pegasus's obnoxious laughter and then the line went dead.

Rene came into the kitchen and as she got herself a bowl of cereal she said "Who was that?"

Joey told her and she laughed and then she said "When are you going to finish that painting you have hidden in your closet?"

Joey nearly choked on his coffee and then he said "You little sneak, keep out of my room." She laughed and he said "By this week-end but it is a secret so please don't say a word."

Rene pretended to zip her mouth closed and when she finished eating she said "I'm ready for school."

Joey laughed as he reached for his keys and out the door they went. As she got out of the car she said "Love you." She ran to see Mokie as Joey drove to the Gallery and there he found Pegasus waiting for him.

Croquet said "This man will be the death of me soon." Joey laughed as he turned off the security system and opened the door and as they walked inside Pegasus said "How did it go with Seto?"

Joey turned around and he said "Well we had a really good time, but what Seto and I did is none of your business." Croquet nearly choked when Joey said that because no one has ever gotten away being that rude with Max ever.

Max stood there and then he started laughing and he said "Yep, you are your mother's son alright; you have her disposition and her temper too."

Joey went over to the desk and he took out the different pieces of paper and began to call everyone who said that they'd wanted to bring their paintings or other things that they made in to the Gallery and when he was done Joey said "Well tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for everyone."

Max smiled at him and he said "What you're doing is the best thing for this town and your parents are very proud of you and so am I." Croquet then asked Joey "Can I sign up for some of your classes; Max doesn't have the patience to teach me about painting."

Joey laughed out loud and he told Croquet "Sure just put your name on that list and the first class starts a week from today, so be here around eight and bring your own smock and be ready to have a lot of fun."

Tuesday morning as Joey opened the Gallery there was a young man and his mother waiting and Joey knew that this must be Mica and as he showed them into the door, Mica said "Hello, I'm Mica and these are my drawings." Peggy, Mica's mom was smiling as her son introduced himself and when Joey looked at each drawing she was so very nervous as to what he would say to her son.

When Joey was done looking at the drawings he said "These drawings are really very good and I really love four of them and if you'd allow me I'd love to put them in frames and display them for everyone to see."

Mica's eyes got really big and he said "You really like them? Mom did you hear that, he wants to display my drawings."

Peggy had tears in her eyes as she said "Yes, I heard then she looked at Joey and she said thank you for what you're doing, Mica draws and draws and has always wanted to have someone tell him that they are good enough and even when I tell him he always tells me Mom you have to say that there good I'm your son. And now you come to our town and you're willing to help others find their potential well bless you for what your doing." She then gave Joey a hug and kiss.

Before they left Joey chose the drawings he wanted to display and as Mica and his mom left Mica was walking on air because his drawings were going to be in the Art Gallery and people were going to see them.

Joey had seen everyone who had filled out the pieces of paper and he really found some good paintings and a few sculptures and even a couple of pieces that one man carved out of wood and as he put them in different areas of the Gallery he also put the paintings that Seto had brought to him and when he was done he smiled as he thought how his next opening would be with all the new pieces, it felt good to give back to others because he too once was a new artist and someone gave him a break to show off his paintings.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

In the Domino Gazette there was an invitation to the entire town it said:

_Tomorrow there will be another opening at the J.W. Wheeler Art Gallery, and Mr. Wheeler will be displaying the Art that the people of Domino made. Everyone is invited to attend the opening._

Seto smiled as he read the article and then he got really scared because his painting would be on display and what would everyone think of them. Mokuba read the article and he said "Seto this is going to be so neat to have your paintings on display at the Gallery isn't it?" Seto then smiled at his brother and he said "Yes it really is and thanks again for just being my brother."

Max read the article and then he looked at Croquet and he said "Go to the basement and bring up a couple of my old paintings and take them to the Gallery and ask Joey if he'll display them for me." Croquet nodded and he went to the basement and he found four of the best paintings and as he loaded them into the launch he headed for the pier.

When he finally got to the Gallery and as he went inside Joey looked up and he smiled and he said "Good to see you again, what did Max want this time?"

Croquet then told him "Max has a few of his older painters that he'd like you to display for him at the opening tomorrow." Joey smiled and then as they walked out to the limo and when they got the paintings back inside and after they got the painting uncovered, Joey couldn't believe what they were, they were the paintings that Max after the death of his beloved wife Cecilia. "Does Max know these are the ones you chose?" Joey asked Croquet.

Max asked "me to pick out some of his older paintings and these are the only ones that looked good enough to display and well if he doesn't like it then that's to damn bad, next time maybe he'll go pick out his own paintings then won't he."

Joey looked at Croquet and they started laughing and then they carried the paintings to one of the room and as they hung them Joey looked and there on the opposite wall were the paintings that Seto had painted and Croquet was looking at them and he said "I didn't know that Kaiba was that talented."

Croquet then said "I only wish that I could paint half as well as some of the artist that have their pieced displayed here." Joey then said "Listen in two days I am going to have classes for people to come and learn how to paint why don't you come and join the others."

Croquet said "I'll be there and thank you for being willing to help all of us learn how to paint."

When Croquet left, Joey walked through out the Gallery and he could hardly wait for tomorrow when the people of Domino would be able to see just how talented their friends and neighbors really are.

Joey locked the Gallery and he drove over to the High School and picked up Rene and they drove to the market and got what they wanted to have for dinner and as they shopped they laughed and just enjoyed being together. When they got home, Rene took her book bag to her room and then she went to the kitchen and helped Joey make dinner. They fixed steaks had baked potatoes and corn on the cob. As they ate Joey told Serenity about the paintings that Croquet brought to the Gallery that Max had painted after Cecilia passed away and they are some of his best paintings." Rene smiled as she remembers one or two of them and she said "Can I bid on the paintings?"

Joey smiled at her and he said "I'll do this; I'll buy them for you and give them to you?" She nearly leaped onto him and she said "Thanks." When they were through Joey did the dishes and Serenity went to her room to do her homework. When she was done she came out and told him "Goodnight and thanks for being the best brother any girl could ever want."

Joey told her goodnight and then as he made sure that the house was all locked he went to bed and he made a metal note to go to the Gallery tomorrow early enough to put notes on the paintings that Max did that said "NOT FOR SALE." Joey knew that in the morning when he opened the Gallery that Max would be there mad as a wet hen and he'd be ranting about getting his paintings back but Joey also knew that when he told Max what he was going to do with the paintings that he'd quiet right down, you see Max has a soft spot when it comes to Serenity because she looks so much like their mother and Max was at one time in love with her.

In the morning Joey was up early getting breakfast for him and Rene and after they ate, he drove her to school and as she got out of the car she said "I hope that Max isn't to upset about his painting." Joey smiled at her and he said "You know Max his bark is worse then his bite." She laughed as she walked off to find Mokuba.

Sure enough as Joey pulled round the corner there was Max's limo and as Joey got out of his car, the limo door opened and out came a very disgruntled Max and poor Croquet looked like he didn't get any sleep last night. Joey opened the door and as he walked inside right behind him was Max and he was ranting about his painting and all Joey could do was chuckle to himself.

Joey went over to the desk and as he got out his pad he wrote "NOT FOR SALE" on it and he took that paper and walked to the room where Max's painting were hanging and he put one piece of paper on all the paintings and Max stood there looking dumb founded and he asked "Why the hell did you put those pieces of paper on my painting?"

Joey turned around and he said "Well it does say "NOT FOR SALE" so doesn't that give you some idea that I'm not going to sale them to anyone?" Max got all red in the face and Croquet thought that he was going to blow a gasket and then Joey said "Settle down, I'm buying these and giving them to Rene."

Max blinked twice and then it seemed to sink into his hard head what Joey had just said and then he calmly said "Why didn't you say so in the first place and stop me from making a fool out of myself?"

Joey laughed as he said "Well, I love seeing you get all bent out of shape when you think that you aren't getting your own way." Croquet laughed out loud but when Max turned and looked at him he stopped laughing and that made Joey laugh all the harder. Max looked around the room and he noticed the paintings that had the name of Kaiba on them and he walked over and he said "Well what do you know; Kaiba is a talented painter too."

Joey then smiled as he thought to himself "You should see his other paintings." Joey then said "I want to show you something else." They walked around the corner and there were the drawing that Mica had drew and Max was really impressed by them and he said "Who is this Mica person, I'd love to buy these from him he's really talented."

Joey smiled as he told Max, "the artist is a seven year old boy who loves to draw and he wanted me to display his work so that others would let him know what they think of them." Max then said "I will be at this opening and I want to talk to Mica about maybe drawing something that I've wanted to do for a very long time but just can't seem to get it right and by the looks of his boys drawing he just might be able to help me."

Joey then said "Well I have to get things ready for the opening and I have lots of people to call so if you'll excuse me I need to close the Gallery and get home and start calling." Max smiled as he started walking to the door and then he stopped when his had was on the door knob and he said "You know you're just as obnoxious as your mother ever was." Then he and Croquet walked out and as the limo drove away Joey said "Thanks I love you too."

When Joey got home he called the caterer and the florist and several other people and soon everything was ready for the opening. He then picked out what he was going to wear and having nothing else to do he set his clock so he would be ready to pick up Serenity and he took a small nap.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

When Max got home he went to his room and he got out his sketch book and he looked at the drawing he tried to do and he closed his eyes and he said "Maybe this young boy can help me finally achieve what I've tried to do so many times and couldn't."

The alarm went off and Joey got up and splashed some water in his face grabbed his keys locked the house and drove to the High School and picked up Rene. As they were driving home she asked Joey "How did Max take the news that you were buying the paintings for me?"

Joey laughed and he told her what happened and they both were still laughing as he pulled into the driveway. "We need to get dinner started because I have to be at the Gallery in about two hours to get it doors open at seven o'clock."

After dinner they both showered and changed and as they walked out of the house and he locked up Rene said "I hope that Seto and Mokie will be there tonight." Joey smiled and he hope so too. As they arrived and Joey opened the Gallery, Rene got the desk ready in case anyone wanted to buy any of the items, then the caterer came as did the florist and she showed them where they were to be and then she looked at the clock and it was one minute to seven and people were already coming in the door.

It was a grand night as everyone there got to see what their friends and neighbors had brought to be displayed and there was lots of praise and laughter and soon they were going to the desk asking to have one of the items ticketed because they wanted to buy it.

Everyone was talking about the paintings that Seto Kaiba did and soon there were too many who wanted to buy them that Joey had to have their names put in a dish to have a drawing to see who would buy the item suggested.

Seto and Mokie walked in and right behind them were Max and Croquet and as Max walked up to Kaiba he said "Your paintings are some of the best abstracts that I've ever seen." Seto didn't know what to say so he just said "Thanks."

As they all walked into the room where Seto's paintings were they found Joey drawing names out of the dish and soon the paintings were bought and the total of the paintings was over ten thousand dollars. Seto was quite surprised and he then said "I want to donate the money from the paintings to the Children's Hospital to build another wing for research for childhood diseases."

As the night went on, Max finally got to meet Mica and as he praised the young man for his drawings he said to Mica and his mother "I would love to commission you to come to my home and do a mural that I've tried to do for years and just couldn't get it right."

Mica looked at his mother and she smiled down at her son and she then looked at Max and she said "I will have to accompany him, but I think it would be a great chance for him to advance his drawings and in return he just might be able to get your mural done for you."

Then Mica noticed that there were tags on his drawings and it said "NOT FOR SALE" and he looked at Joey and he smiled at Mica and he said "Your drawings have already been sold and they brought a very good profit for you." Mica had tears in his eyes and he smiled at him mom and said "Mom, someone really liked my drawings." She hugged her son and she then said "Honey, I always told you that your drawings were good and now you know that they really are."

Mica then asked Joey "Who bought the drawings, or can't you tell me?"

Joey looked at Max who nodded yes and Joey said "Max here bought your drawings because he believed that you are one of the best artists that this town has and I have to agree." Mica turned red in the face and then he walked over to Max and he gave him a hug and said "Thank you for believing in me."

By the time the evening was half over, most of the drawings were sold and everyone was elated that their things were that good. Seto then walked over to Joey and he whispered "Will you have dinner with me sometime?"

Joey smiled up at him and he said "I'd love to, just call my secretary and let her know the time and place." They both started laughing and as Max, Rene, Mokie and Croquet walked into the room they noticed that Seto and Joey were holding each other and they were kissing and it almost looked like the room was being to steam up. They all quietly walked out of the room and Croquet made sure that no one bothered them as Max and the youngsters walked back to the front door and Rene asked him "If Joey and Seto do become a couple will it bother you?"

Max smiled at her as he touched the side of her face and he said "Honey, I've known since your brother was a young man that he was different and so did your parents and we all agreed that he had the right to find his own path in live and that we'd always be there for him if he should ever lose his way, so no I don't mind in fact I'm happy for both of them."

Mokuba smiled and he said "Thanks, my brother has been terrified what would happen if he should fall in love with another man and now that he has found someone to love and love him well then I say good for them both."

Mica and his mom were getting ready to leave when she asked Max "Would it be wrong if I ask what kind of mural you want my son to draw for you?"

Max smiled at her and he took a piece of paper from his pocket and as he opened it he said "I tried to draw what I really wanted and he showed Mica the piece of paper and he said "These two people are my wife and I, then the people surround us are Greg and Molly Wheeler and on the right side is Joey and on the left is Serenity and the picture on the bottom is my dear friend Croquet."

Mica smiled through his tears and he said "I hope that I can draw the mural the way you want it to be." Max then said "When you and your mom comes over lets say next week-end, we will see what you have in mind to make the mural stand out and be what I really want it to be."

Peggy then held out her hand and she said "Then until next week-end we have to go and thank you again for what you're doing for Mica."

After they left, both Seto and Joey came out to the front of the Gallery and Max, Croquet, Rene and Mokie all looked at them and then they began to giggle and Seto asked "What the hell is going on?"

Max turned to Croquet and they held each other and pretended to be kissing and they were making strange noises and both Mokie and Rene were nearly on their knees from laughing and then Joey said "Funny, funny." Then he and Seto looked at each other and then all of them were laughing and then Croquet gave Joey the box with the money in it and he said "The total is over one hundred thousand dollars."

Joey was overjoyed that this night was such a great success not only for the Gallery but for the people of Domino and he was going to have the Newspaper print what we did here tonight and how much money were raised. I also want to let everyone know that in two days I'll be having classes so that who ever wants to can come they can come learn to either paint or draw.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

When Joey and Serenity got home that night, she gave him a kiss and said "Tonight was really the best time I've had in a long time and I know that the people are just as excited as I am." she gave him a hug and went to bed.

Joey wandered around the house because he was just to wound up to rest and after making sure that everything was locked, he went to the bedroom he used as a studio and got out the portrait of Seto that he had started and closing his eyes he then picked up a brush got some paints and then he completed the portrait and when it was done he stood back and it was so life like that he expected Seto to talk to him.

Joey cleaned up and after he put the cloth over the portrait he closed the door and went to his room and after taking a shower because he was just a little to excited he got into bed and went to sleep. He had a couple of very erotic dreams and when he awoke the next morning he found out that he needed to take change boxers, change the bedding and take a shower.

Being that it was Sunday and Serenity didn't have to get up, Joey made his breakfast and after cleaning up he went to the living room and picked up the phone and called Max.

Croquet answered the phone and he wasn't very happy to woken up that early, but when he heard Joey's voice he smiled and then he said "I'll get him" and then Max came on the phone and Joey said "How do I know if what I feel for Seto is love or just plain good old lust?"

Max then told him "Do you start to get really excited you know does you penis get erect when you think of him or when your in his arms and he's kissing you, do you want to take him somewhere and make mad passionate love to him and have him do the same thing to you, do you want to wake up in his bed or yours and never leave ever again?" Well if you do then I'd say that you're really in love with him and I know because Mokuba told me that Seto feels the same way about you and if I were you I'd tell him how you feel as soon as possible.

Joey then said "How do you feel about Seto and me being together?"

Max then smiled as he said "Joseph, I want what your parents had always wanted for each of you and your sister, and that is for each of you to be happy and if being with Seto makes you happy then I say go for it and to hell with anyone else."

Just then they heard "I told you that they were in love didn't I?" Serenity said into the extension that was in the hallway. Both Joey and Max laughed and then Max said "You really are your mother's daughter aren't you?" Rene laughed as she hung up the phone and then Joey said "When are Mica and his mom coming out to the Island?"

Max told him "next Saturday and I'm going to have them stay till Monday morning. I really want to get this done because I've been trying to finish the mural for years."

Joey then said "Well I guess I'll go for now and we'll see you and Croquet soon." Max laughed as he said "Try to keep us away, you'll lose."

Serenity came out of her room and went to the kitchen and started fixing some cereal and when Joey walked in and sat down at the table she asked "When are you going to call and let Seto know when you'd love to go out to dinner with him?"

Joey smiled at her and then he said "Later on this morning" when are you going to get your homework done?" She laughed and said "Touché."

She cleaned up her dishes and then she went to her room, got dressed and did her homework and when she was done she came out and asked him "Can we go get some pizza and why don't you call and ask Seto and Mokuba to come with us."

Joey laughed out loud and then he reached for the phone and when he was done he told her "We're going to the Pizza Shack in one hour and yes, both Seto and Mokuba are going to be there." She let out a squeal and then she ran to her room and he asked her "What are you doing now?"

Rene poked her head out of her room and she said "Well I can't wear these things to go get pizza now can I?" Joey laughed as he shook his head and told her "I guess not."

When she was finally ready it was ten minutes later and Joey decided to tease her and he asked "What took you so long?"

Rene gave him the same glare that their mom would give either him or their father whenever they'd tease her about taking so long to get ready and Joey went over and he put his arm around Rene and said "You look really beautiful today." Then he got his keys, made sure that the house was locked up and then they got into the car and drove to the Pizza Shack.

When they got there they saw the limo was already there and as they got out and walked inside there was Seto and Mokuba sitting a one of the booths and as they walked over they both stood up and Mokuba told her "You look really very lovely today." Rene blushed, but no one said a word. When they sat down Seto and Joey were sitting beside each other as was Mokuba and Rene. The waitress came over and said "What would you like to order?"

Serenity told her and then she asked Mokuba "Would you like to go play some of the games?"

So she looked at Joey and he laughed and standing up he reached into his pocket and gave her a twenty and Seto gave Mokuba the same amount and off they ran leaving their brothers there alone together.

Seto was tongued tied for a second and they he said "Last night was the best time that I've ever had and what you did for the people of Domino was really very nice." Then not caring what anyone else there thought Seto leaned over and kissed Joey on the lips. Then they sat there holding hands and talking till the Pizza's arrived and all of a sudden there was Mokuba and Serenity and they all had a great time.

After they had eaten, Mokuba and Serenity went to play some more games and that's when Seto asked "Would you go out to dinner next Saturday? Serenity can come stay at the Manor while we're out if she wants to."

Joey smiled at Seto and he told him "I'd love to and I know that Rene will like to stay at the Manor and spend time with Mokuba. What time should we be there?"

Seto then said "How about coming over around five o'clock and we can leave around six."

Joey then smiled at him and he leaned over and gave Seto a kiss. So the dinner date was made.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Saturday morning Max and Croquet were at the Pier when Peggy and Mica got there and Max said "It's a pleasure to see you again and he kissed her hand and then he escorted her to the launch while Mica and Croquet stood there smiling at them. They arrived at the Island and as Croquet drove them to the Castle and as they entered the front door both Peggy and Mica couldn't believe that that such a beautiful place ever existed.

Max personally escorted them upstairs to their room as Croquet and Mica carried their baggage to the room and as they came to the room, Mica almost wished that they could stay there forever.

Max then said "Why don't the two of you get settled and then I will take you on a tour of my home and Island." Peggy then kissed his cheek and he and Croquet left and as they walked down the stairs Max told Croquet "Don't even start and you know what I mean." Croquet laughed as he went to make sure that everything was in order for their guests stay.

Joey had just woke up and as he opened his eyes there sat Rene and she had a smile on her face and he almost wished he could go back to sleep as he said "What's on that mind of your?"

She giggled and then she asked "What are you going to wear on your date with Seto tonight?"

Joey really hadn't thought about it and then he groaned as he said "Hell, I don't have anything that is that nice."

Well Rene then said "Get up, we're going shopping for some new clothes for you big brother."

After she had left, Joey laughed as he got out of bed and then he thought this isn't going to be easy letting her pick out my clothes but then she does have better sense when it comes to what to wear so I guess it can't be that bad.

After breakfast they got dressed and as Joey started the car he asked "Alright where do we go first?" She smiled and then she said "Max said that Gregory has some really nice men's clothes so go there first and then you can't find anything there, well Roland told Mokie to tell me to go to Pierre's Men's Shop in the Mall that's were he and Seto go to get their clothes.

Four hours later they finally got home and in the back seat were bags and bags of clothes, shoes, socks and even new underwear and as they were carrying them inside she said "I'm going to go call Mokie and have him thank Roland for telling me about Pierre's because that's where you got all your clothes from."

As Joey was taking the things out of the bags he had to admit that she did know what to pick out for him and how really good he looked in all of them. As he hung them up, Rene came back and she said "Here I bought you a little something." She handed him a bag and ran out of the room.

Joey nearly passed out when he opened the bag and he found two boxes of condoms and he turned blood red and then he realized that his own sister had bought them and he went after her and he found her sitting on the couch laughing her head off and when she saw him standing there she innocently said "Well you can't go anywhere without them." Joey began laughing and he sat down and then he looked at her and he asked "Did you really buy these yourself?"

Serenity wiped the tears from her face as she told him "No, Max gave them to me the other day to give to you when you went on your date with Seto." Joey was going to murder that man when he saw him next and then he realized that Max was only thinking about him and he cooled off fast and then he told her "Well I guess I should call and thank good old Max shouldn't I?"

Serenity started laughing again and this time she had to hold her sides because they hurt from laughing so hard and then she said "Joey you're really not angry with Max are you?"

Joey went over to where she was sitting and he put his arm around her as he said "Rene, how can I be angry at someone who has been there for us from the beginning, I'm only going to thank him really."

She smiled at her brother and then she said "Be nice." She then went to her room to get her things together that she was going to take over to the Manor while she stayed there while her brother was on his date with Seto.

Joey picked up the phone and called Max's private line and when he heard that familiar voice he said "Gee, thanks so much Uncle Max for giving my little sister those condom's to give to me to take on my date with Seto." Max was laughing so hard he nearly fell off his chair as he said "Well you're very welcome Nephew now use them sparingly so that you will always have one in your wallet."

Joey laughed and then he asked "Did Peggy and Mica get there?"

Max told him "Yes and in a little while I'm going to give them a tour of the house and Island." Joey thought that he heard something in Max's voice and he said "I'll talk to you later and really thanks again."

When Joey hung up he knew that Max had some feeling towards Mica's mom and he only hoped that if Max said anything to her that she didn't break his heart if she refused his intentions towards her. He then went to start lunch and in three hours they had to be at the Manor and he was really nervous about going out to dinner with Seto, this would be his first real date with someone that he really had feelings for.

It was nearly time for Joey and Serenity to be ready to go over to the Manor and Joey was already dressed and he really was handsome in his new suit and matching shoes that his sister had chosen for him. When he walked out to the living room she stood up and gave him a wolf whistle and he smiled and said "Why thank you very much."

He locked up the house and they got into the car and off they drove and Joey was praying that he didn't do anything to screw up this evening.

Croquet knocked on the door and when Peggy answered it he said "Are you two ready for your tour?" She smiled at him and Mica took his mom's hand and walked downstairs to find Max waiting and he led the way he showed them his home and then they walked outside and got into the cart and Croquet drove them around the Island as Max showed them all the sights. When they got back they had lunch and then he showed Mica and his mom the room where he wanted Mica to paint the mural in.

Mica walked around the room and then he stood in the middle and closed his eyes and then he said "I can see the mural in my head, so in the morning I will get started drawing it with your permission that is."

Max smiled down at him and he said "That would be fine with me, now can I offer you both some refreshments till the chef has dinner ready?"

Peggy took Max's outstretched hand and they walked to the living room where they found fruits and cheeses and some delicious tasting fruit drinks. Max was really enjoying having this beautiful woman and her son here on his Island.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

When Joey pulled up in front of the Manor they got out and when he rang the bell Roland answered and he escorted them in and Serenity saw Mokuba and she smiled and they ran to the family room and started playing the video game. Roland laughed as he said "Seto will be down in a few minutes so why don't you go see what games they're playing."

As Joey sat down he was still shaking a little and when he heard him name and turned and saw Seto standing in the doorway he smiled and got up as he walked over to where Seto was, Joey said "Rene, see you later." She was so enthralled in the game she didn't hear him and Seto chuckled and said "Let's get going."

They walked out to the limo and as they got inside and as Seto took Joey into his arms he signaled the driver and he drove to the destination and when they got there, Seto told Joey to close his eyes and as they entered the building and sat down he told Joey he could open his eyes and they were at Art Gallery and there was a table for two with candles and Seto signaled and two waiters came and placed two covered dishes in front of them and when they removed the tops there was Cheeseburgers and French fries and to drink there was triple chocolate shakes.

Tears filled Joey's eyes as he looked over at Seto and Seto smiled as he said "Rene told me that you loved Cheeseburgers, French fries and triple chocolate shakes better then anything and I love the Gallery so here we are."

Joey got up and walked around the table and Seto stood up and Joey took him into his arms and he kissed Seto and whispered "But I love you better then any of this combined."

Seto then kissed him and he said "I love you too, but we need to eat this while it's hot because this is just the beginning of our evening." They had their dinner and then Seto signaled and the waiters cleaned up and as they left Seto locked the doors and he said "Come with me."

They walked to the room where Joey had Seto's paintings in and there on the wall was the painting of the Blue Eyes White Dragon protecting his mate the Red Eyes Black Dragon who was on the ground surrounding their egg.

Joey held onto Seto and as tears fell from his eyes Joey said "Are you really sure that this is what you want and that it isn't just sex that you're after?"

Seto looked down into Joey's face and he kissed him and he said "I want this more then I've ever wanted anything in my life and I you to be in my life forever."

Then Joey took his hand and they walked over to where there was a sleeping bag already opened on the floor under the painting and as they knelt on the bag, Joey started undressing Seto who in return was doing the same thing to Joey. When they were both naked Seto clapped his hands and the lights dimmed and the most erotic music started playing and they lay on the bag and as Seto started stimulation Joey's already hard body Joey screamed out his name as he came and Seto swallowed all of his essence and then Joey did the same to Seto and before they knew it they were making mad passionate love and if you could of seen the faces of the Dragons you would of swore that they were both smiling as they looked down on the two you men pledging their love to one another.

As Max, Peggy and Mica were sitting in the living room talking, Croquet came and announced that dinner was served and Max stood up and he offered Peggy his hand and as they walked together to the dining room, Mica followed with the sweetest smile on his face.

Dinner was such a joyous time for all of them. This old place hadn't heard laughter in so long that it was like the most magical time ever. After dinner, they went back to the living room and had coffee and that's when Peggy walked over to the piano and sat down and as she opened it she placed her hands on the keys and the most beautiful music started. Max sat there listening and tears ran down his face as she played on. When she was done Max got up and walked over and asked her "Whose piece was that?"

Peggy blushed as she told Max "I wrote this the day that Mica was born because he brought such happiness to my drab life. You see the man who impregnated me when he found out about the baby well he laughed in my face and left me and so I had to grow up really fast and I got several jobs and saved enough money to pay a midwife to help me when I delivered my son. Afterwards this woman took us into her house and she helped me raise my son and she became Mica's adopted grandmother and when she passed away she left us all her wealth, her home and she gave us all her love."

Tears filled Max's eyes and he listened to what she was saying and then they looked at the couch and Mica had fallen asleep and they both smiled and Max walked over and picked him up in his arms and he said "I think that he's trying to let us know that it's late so please lead the way and I'll carry him to your room."

Croquet smiled as he witnessed this and he had to hand it to Mica that his idea worked. As he straightened up the room and finally went to his own room Croquet smiled as he thought to himself "Maybe just maybe Mica's right and that his mom and Maximillion are becoming closer and that one day they just might marry, he didn't know all he did know was that Max hasn't been this happy in years."

Back at the Gallery, after they had made love Seto and Joey lay in each other's arms and Seto asked him "Would you marry me?"

Joey had his head on Seto's chest as he asked him and Joey smiled as he looked up into the eyes of this man and he said "I'd love to marry you."

Seto hugged Joey and then they started making love on more time and this time it was more intense and as they both started reaching their orgasms, they each called out the others names and the euphoric feeling surrounded them and they lay there breathing erratic and then when they finally came down Seto said "I will always remember where this evening and how we finally shared our love with each other." He kissed Joey and then he said "Maybe we had better get home before our siblings think we got lost."

Joey looked at his watch and he couldn't believe that they had been there for over three hours and then he kissed Seto and they got up and dressed and as Seto rolled up the bag Joey happened to look at the drawing and he could have sworn that the Red Eyes blinked at him.

They finally got home and they found out that the young ones had fallen asleep in front of the television playing video games and that Roland and Helga had put them to bed in separate rooms and as they climbed the stairs Seto said "Please stay the night, you can go home in the morning." So they walked to Seto's room and as he closed and locked the door two little sneaks smiled at each other and closed their doors and went to sleep.

As Max laid Mica on his bed he turned to Peggy and took her into his arms and he kissed her and then he said "You are a very special lady and I really want to get to know you better." Peggy blushed as she laid her head on his chest and then she looked up into his face and she said "I'd love to get to know you better too." Then she kissed him and Max smiled as he left their room and he wished her a good night and closed the door.

He walked to his room and as he sat on the bed he picked up the picture of Cecilia and he said "My love I've found this wonderful lady and I know that you said that I should find someone else and I think I have. Please be happy for us." Then he kissed the picture and he got up and put the picture in his dresser drawer and he went back and climbed into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

Peggy was getting Mica's pajamas on him when he opened his eyes and he yawned and said "Momma do you like Max?"

Peggy smiled at her son and said "Yes I really do, no close your eyes and go to sleep." She put on her nightgown and climbed into bed and as she started to drift off to sleep and her last thought was how wonderful and handsome Max was and then she went to sleep.

The next morning before anyone one else was awake, Mica was in the room sitting on the floor with his sketch pad on the floor in front of him and he was sketching what he wanted the mural to look like when Croquet happened to pass the room and he looked in and as he stood there watching the young man he thought how much Maximillion this boy was. Then he continued to the kitchen to make sure that breakfast would be on time.

Max was walking around the house when he noticed Mica sitting on the floor and he walked in and stood behind him and he watched him sketch and chills went up and down his spine as he watched how this young man sketched what Cecilia really looked like and then Mica drew him and then the others and Max knew that he made the right decision to ask him and his mom to come here this week-end. Mica closed his pad and he noticed that Max was standing behind him and he looked up at him and he said "Can I start after breakfast and do you have a ladder I could stand on?"

Max smiled down on him as he said "After breakfast would be alright and yes we have a special ladder that will bend into different ways and it's designed especially for artists who paint large areas, I'll have Croquet get it after we've eaten and while your sketching I want to show your mom around a little more."

They walked to the kitchen and Peggy was already there and the chef served Belgium waffles, scrambled eggs, Canadian bacon and lots of toast. As they ate they laughed at some of the things that caught their eyes yesterday especially the crazy swans and the way they tried to chase after Croquet who got to near their nest. When they were done eating, Max asked Croquet "Would you please get out the special ladder for Mica and could you help him as he starts his sketching."

Croquet nodded that he would and then Peggy said "Could I see a little more of your beautiful Island?" Max smiled at her and as he stood he offered her his hand and off they went outside as Croquet went outside to the shed to get the ladder. Mica ran upstairs and got his tools that he would need and was waiting for Croquet to bring the ladder. After he told Croquet what he wanted to do first, Croquet set up the ladder so that Mica could sit on it and start sketching the faces of Max and Cecilia.

It took Mica four hours to complete the sketches of Max and Cecilia's faces and that was done with Croquet moving the ladder in several different angles. Croquet looked at his watch and he said "Mica, you need to stop now and have some lunch and if after you're done eating and you've rested then you can do some more."

Mica looked back at Croquet and he could have sworn he was looking right at Maximillion, Mica had the same look of concentration in his eyes and Max did. He finally had to take the charcoal pencil from Mica before he'd stop and then he helped him down from the ladder and they went and found Peggy and Max sitting in the living room. Croquet left him there and went to see if lunch was ready.

After lunch Mica was tired and Croquet whispered to Max and then he told Peggy and she said "Mica you need to take a nap for a couple of hours before you do anymore sketching, Mica smiled at his mother and got up and walked upstairs and took a nap. He's so much like me when he begins anything he doesn't want to stop for anything."

Max said "I know how he feels, whenever I get caught up in painting hours go by before I even notice how late it is and Croquet here has to almost drag me away from my studio."

Two hours later Mica was back at his sketching and before dinner he was done with the sketching and all that was left was for him to do the shadowing and contouring and it would be done. Mica had Croquet give Max and his mother orders not to set foot in the room till he was completely done. Then just before dinner, Mica was done and as he stood back and gazed at what he had done, he smiled and said out loud "Now it's done."

Croquet had tears running down his face because it was so beautifully done and he had put every detail of what Maximillion had wanted into that mural and when Max and Peggy entered into the room they both were literally blown away by its beauty.

Max walked over to Mica and he put his hands on his shoulders and he whispered "You're out done yourself and I want to thank you for what you've done here, its just so beautifully done."

Peggy went to her son and she took his little hands in hers and she said "We've got to clean these blisters before they become infected and that's when both Max and Croquet noticed that he had nearly worn his fingers out from the intense sketching he had done to complete the mural.

Croquet ran to get Maurice who was the one who always treated Maximillion whenever he got cuts and blisters and he went to see if he could be of some help to Peggy and between them they got his hands bandaged and as they came back to the living room to wait for dinner Max said "Thank you for making my dreams come true, you are a true genius."

Chef then came and said dinner is served and they all went to the dining room and enjoyed what would be their last real meal together because tomorrow Mica and his mother was going to be leaving and no one in this Castle wanted that to happen especially Max.

Joey woke up first and he looked at the peaceful face of Seto lying next to him and he reached out and gently moved his hair out of his face and that's when Seto said "Good morning."

Joey smiled at him and as they started kissing they got so excited that they made love again then took a shower and went downstairs hoping that they were the first ones there, but as Seto and Joey entered the kitchen they found Serenity, Mokuba, Roland and Helga sitting there eating breakfast and Serenity innocently said "Where were you last night big brother you weren't in your room?"

That's when the four of them started laughing and then finally Seto and Joey joined in and that's when Seto said "I've asked Joey to marry me and he said yes."

The kitchen erupted into cheers and yelling that they were all happy for them and then Rene said "No really where were you last night?"

Joey blinked at his sister and then he started towards her and she ran off squealing and laughing and as he chased and finally caught her she gave him a big hug and said "I love you Joey" and then she kissed him.

As he helped her off the floor they walked back into the kitchen and then she said "You have to call Max and let him know."

Max reached for the phone and when he heard all the excitement he asked "Who's getting married?" Joey laughed and he said I am to the most loving and wonderful man in the world."

Max had tears in his eyes as he listened to Joey and then he said "Well then all of you have to come over today before Peggy and Mica have to leave and we'll all celebrate and you can see the finished mural that Mica did."

So it was set that they'd all go to the Castle today and they'd visit with them and see the mural and as Joey thought maybe even celebrate something else. So then Seto asked Roland to have the launch readied for their trip the Island.

When they get to the Island and as they are celebrating Max walks over to Peggy, he gets down on one knee and takes her hand in his and he asks her "Will you marry me?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...What does she say???


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Max asked Croquet "to ask Chef to please prepare a small celebration, Seto asked Joey to marry him and he accepted." Croquet laughed and went to talk to Chef.

Peggy was sitting at the Piano playing and Mica was doodling in his sketch book when Max walked over to where Peggy was and he asked her "Come outside with me, I want to talk to you about something."

Croquet came back into the room about that time and Mica looked at him and they both smiled as Max and Peggy walked outside. Mica said "I wonder if he's going to ask my mom to marry him?" Croquet shrugged his shoulders and said "I hope so."

Max held her hand as they walked through his garden and when they came to a bench surrounded by all kinds of flowers asked her to sit down and he sat next to her and then he said "I need to ask you a question and I don't know if you think it might be a little to presumptuous of me to ask but here goes, will you marry me?"

Peggy had tears running down her face as she heard what Max had asked her and she reached up and touched the side of his face and she said "Are you really sure this is what you want. You really don't know that much about me and what if people ask about Mica and they find out that he has no father won't that cause people to talk?"

Max then took her into his arms and held her as he said "If we get married I want to adopt Mica and make him my son and then no one will ever have the right to say he has no father."

Peggy then looked into his eyes that had tears in them and she said "Yes, yes I'll marry you and I love you with all my heart."

Croquet and Mica had followed his mom and Max outside to find out what he wanted to talk to her about and when they heard Peggy say that she'd marry Max, well Croquet and Mica nearly shouted "ALRIGHT!!" They ran back inside and pretended to be talking when Max and Peggy came back inside, but she knew her son and well Max knew Croquet and they both smiled as Max asked "What do you two think of the idea of Peggy and me getting married?"

Croquet and Mica both cheered and as they went over to them they all hugged and Croquet then said "Congratulations both of you." Croquet then smiled as he ran to the kitchen and told Chef the news and Peggy and Max laughed as they heard the entire staff cheering and then Chef said "I will make this a double celebration."

Croquet was at the pier when Seto's launch arrived and Joey knew hat something was up but he didn't ask and when they arrived at the Castle and went inside both Joey and Rene shouted and ran to Max and Peggy leaving Seto, Mokie and Roland wondering what the world was going on.

Joey grabbed hold of Max and he said "I'm so happy for you she's one hell of a nice lady and you're getting a great son too."

When Seto heard this he went over and held out his hand and said "Congratulations, and as Max shook Seto's hand Seto kissed Peggy on the cheek and the celebration began. It was a very joyous occasion and Max stood up and said "I'm one very lucky man, not only am I getting a very beautiful wife but the best son any man could ask for. And to Joey and Seto may you both know the happiness of being together for the rest of your lives."

Croquet and Roland stood there blubbering like babies and they listened and then Roland wiped his face as he said "Here's to four of the best people in the entire world, congratulations to everyone." Croquet then said "I second that, I love all of you and I'm so happy for everyone."

Serenity then said "Max you and Croquet have been there for Joey and me forever and I couldn't have asked for more love then what you two have give us and to Peggy you are one of the most beautiful women that I've ever met and so I say to you and Mica, welcome to the family."

The celebration went on way into the night and so Roland, Seto, Mokie, Rene and Joey all had to spend the night and as Croquet made his way through the Castle making sure that everything was closed and locked, he stopped and closed his eyes and he said "Cecilia he's the happiest that I've seen him since you were alive and please be happy for them." then he went to his room and fell asleep.

Everyone woke up around noon and the first thing that Max did was take everyone to see the beautiful mural that Mica and done for him and as Joey and Rene stood there looking at the drawings of their parents tears ran down their faces and Rene said "Their so life like, Mica thank you for doing this."

Croquet came to say "Lunch is ready and is being served in the garden, Chef is kind of mad that no one showed up for breakfast." Everyone laughed as they walked outside and sat down to a delicious meal. As they ate, Max asked Seto "Have you two decided when you're getting married?"

Seto looked at Joey who smiled and said "We've talked about getting married in two weeks, why?"

Peggy spoke up and said "Max and I wonder if we could have a double wedding and if we could have it here on the Island?"

Seto looked at Joey and then he said "That sounds like a great idea. One thing though can my staff come and be here for the wedding?"

Max laughed and said "The more the merrier because all my staff will be here too and it's going to be one heck of a ceremony."

What they didn't know was that Mokuba and Serenity had wondered off and was walking around the garden holding hands and then Mokie stopped and he took her into his arms and kissed her and when she returned the kiss well lets just say that bells and whistles went off in both their heads and then they heard "Alright, that's enough of that."

They jumped when they heard Roland's voice and they were blushing and then he laughed out loud and he said "I think that you two need to tell your brothers about your feelings for each other and please wait for a few years before you want to get married."

Rene and Mokie with Roland behind them walked back to where the others were and when Peggy saw them she smiled and then Max noticed and he said "Isn't the garden just so beautiful all the flowers are in bloom and the bees are fluttering around from blossom to blossom."

Joey turned around and then he looked at Seto and they both stood up and then Seto said "Alright, what's going on?"

Mokuba then put his arm around Serenity and he said "I love her and she loves me."

Joey went over to them and as he stood in front of his sister he said "I remember you telling me to make sure that he's the one you really love and want to spend you life with before you do anything about it, so is he, do you and have you?"

Serenity smiled at her brother and she told him "Yes he is, yes I do and hell no we're to young yet, but if and when we do well you'll be the last to know."

Everyone there except for Mica laughed and as he looked questioning at everyone, Max said "Son someday I'll explain all of it to you."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...Planning the Weddings...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

Everyone finally agreed to have the Weddings at the eastern end of the Island and so Croquet and Roland worked together to get the area ready and everything set up for the coming Weddings. There was a large arch erected and it was covered with flowers and then in the middle of the archway there was a spot made for the Minister to stand and for each of the couples to stand too.

Serenity called a Mai who was living in New York at the time and told her "about the Weddings and that she really needed her help in designing the perfect Wedding Gown for Peggy because she was going to not only becoming Max's wife but her and Joey's adopted Aunt and she wanted not but the best for her."

Mai then asked Rene if she knew Peggy's measurements, what was her favorite color and did Peggy have a preference of what she'd like her gown to look like?"

Rene told Mai Peggy's measurements and shoe size were and that her favorite colors were baby blue and light pink and that she had always dreamed of getting married in a dress that resembled the ones that women wore in the Victorian times." Mai then said "I know exactly what gown to bring and I have the perfect shoes too, so we'll leave tomorrow and be there in two days and just have someone to meet us at the airport and it'll be good to see all of you again."

Rene told Max what Mai said and he was so thrilled that he would be able to give Peggy her dream wedding and then he asked about Joey and Seto and were they getting their clothes together?"

Rene laughed and she said "Oh their ready especially when I made them go shopping with me and they are going to look very handsome. Are you and Croquet ready too?"

Max laughed as he said "Oh we're ready and I can hardly wait for the day that I will be marrying Peggy and becoming that family with Mica as our son." Rene was in tears as she held onto Max and together they cried and laughed as they thought about Greg and Molly and how much they'd love meeting Peggy and welcoming her and Mica to their family.

Seto and Joey were at the Manor and one evening Mokie came to talk to them and he asked "Would it be alright if I give Rene this gift?" Mokie took a little box out of his pocket and handed it to Joey who opened it and inside he found a promise ring and Mokie said I really love her and I want to marry her one day after we've graduated from College so is it alright?"

Seto stood up and opened his arms and Mokie ran to his brother and as they held each other Seto said "I love you and I'm so proud of both you and Serenity for being smart enough to realize that you both need your education before you think about getting married and I know that Joey feels the same way."

Joey smiled at them and he stood and said "I feel the same way that Seto feels and I know how hard it is sometimes not to be with the one you love all the time but you both need to know that you both need time to yourselves and that will only make your love for each other be stronger. I'd love to see my sister wearing that ring and to know that one day both of you will be married and as happy as your brother and I am right now."

Croquet was waiting at the airport the day that Valon, Mai and their sons arrived and drove them to the pier where they boarded the launch to get to the Island. When they arrived there waiting for them was Max and Rene and tears ran like rivers as they all hugged and kissed each other and then Max said "Let's get go, I want all of you to meet the beautiful lady that I'm marrying and her son who will soon be our son."

Mai couldn't believe how changed Max was and she smiled as he got into the car and when they arrived at the house he was the first out and as they walked inside he brought Peggy and Mica out to meet them Mai saw how attentive he was to this lovely lady and how her eyes lit up as Max introduced her and Mica to his guests.

When they went to the living room Serenity got Peggy aside and whispered something to her and she nodded and then she excused herself and Rene motioned to Mai and the three of them left the room and went upstairs to Rene's room and that's when Mai opened the dress bag and took out the Wedding Gown and showed it to Peggy. Peggy's eyes filled with tears as she softly said "This is just what I envisioned wearing the day I got married."

Mai took the dress off the hanger and when Peggy tried it on it fit like a glove and so did the shoes and as she twirled around she whispered "Mai how did you know that this is exactly what I wanted?"

Rene giggled and told her "Max told me one day that you had mentioned what you dreamed of your Wedding Gown would look like and well I just told Mai and well here is the gown."

Peggy walked over to Mai and Rene and she hugged them and then she said "When I first found out that I was going to have a baby the man who fathered Mica just laughed at me and he told me that I wasn't worth anything and that no man would ever want me to be his wife and no one would want to father a bastard, and now here I am going to marry the only man who believes that I'm worth everything to him and he wants to adopt my son and make Mica his son. Well I guess I'm worth something after all aren't I?"

Mai wiped away Peggy's tears and she said "Hon, you listen to me and listen good, that son-of-a-bitch who made you pregnant was the one that no one would ever want and I know Max and he really loves you and your son and that's all that matters."

Rene smiled at them and she said "When my parents died it was Max who held Joey and me while we were grieving and it was his love that helped us get better and all I've ever wanted was someone to come into his life and bring him the happiness that he deserved and you're that someone and you're giving him a bonus a son to love too. I want to thank you for that and I love you for giving Max the love that he so desperately needs."

Valon was sitting in the living room with Max and Mica and Valon asked Max "Rene said something about a mural that Mica drew is there anyway I can see it?"

Max smiled and said "Mica let's go show Valon the mural."

Mica's face lit up and he held his hands out to Darrell and David and they three of them walked down the hall followed by Max and Valon and as they walked into the room Valon couldn't believe how beautiful the mural was and he said "Mica you're one heck of an artist, this is so life like and it's just amazing."

Just then they heard Mai say "Wow, this is one really great mural. Peggy your son is one very talented artist." Peggy smiled at her and she said "It was Joey that noticed Mica's talents and got Max to come see him and well that's how we met and now we're about to become a family soon."

Croquet came and said "Chef said lunch's ready and if we don't come eat soon he's going to quit and leave us going hungry." Max laughed as he held out his hand to Peggy and as they led the way they all walked to the dining room and sat down to the best lunch any of them ever had. After they had lunch Max suggested that they all go outside and see his paradise first hand.

As they all walked around and Mica and the boys ran around it was the best afternoon that Mai and Valon had had in a very long time. The young ones were getting tired and so Croquet and Valon and Max carried the young ones inside and as they all put them down for a nap Mai and Valon rested too as did Peggy, Max and Rene. They all had things to do to get ready for the Weddings.

Three days later as the launches brought out Seto, Joey, Roland and Mokie and most of Seto's staff they all went to get ready for the coming ceremonies. As Roland, Croquet and the rest of the staff got things ready, the men went to get ready as did the ladies and when everyone was ready, Mica held his mom's hand as they walked down the aisle and Rene walked beside Joey and as they walked towards where the Minister was waiting Max and Seto stood there watching their loved ones come towards them and when Peggy and Joey both put their hands in Max and Seto's hands the Minister began saying.

Dearly beloved we are here to join together these two couples in Holy Matrimony. They have all written their own vows and I want to begin by asking Peggy to read her vows first.

Peggy's Vows:

I never thought that I'd ever find a man who could love not only me but my son and then one day you came into our lives and taught me how to live again. You've not only asked me to marry you but you also asked to adopt my son and make him yours and I will forever thank God for bringing you into our lives and for making me the happiest woman on earth. I Patricia Louise Sawyer take you Maximillion Pegasus as my husband to have and to hold till death us do part.

Then the Minister said now Maximillion please read your vows.

Pegasus's Vows:

When I lost Cecilia I thought that I'd never love again, but then his young man came into my life and with him was this angel he called mom. I will forever thank God for bringing us together and for allowing me to find happiness again in the arms of one of his angels. I Maximillion Pegasus take you Patricia Louise Sawyer as my wife to have and to hold till death us do part.

Then the Minister said "May I please have the rings and as Mica and Croquet gave him the rings and the Minister said "Please say after me, with these rings I thee wed." As both Max and Peggy said the words then the Minister said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Then the Minister said "Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler want to be joined as life mates and so I'm going to ask Joey to read his vows first.

Joey's Vows:

I've seen what real love is by watching my parents because they truly loved each other and I prayed that someday I'd find that kind of eternal love and I have and his name is Seto and I will forever be thankful for him loving me in return. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate to have and to hold till death us do part.

Then the Minister said now I'm going to ask Seto to read his vows.

Seto's Vows:

I have been cynical about the whole finding love thing and then you happened to come into my life and you showed me that it's really true; there is a happy ever after because I've found it in your love. You've given me the most precious thing you gave me your love and I will forever give you mine. I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate to have and to hold till death us do part.

Then the Minister asked for the rings and Serenity and Roland gave him the rings and as the Minister gave each of them a ring he said "Please recite the words after me" and then as they did the Minister said "I now pronounce you both life mates, you may kiss your mates.

Then the Minister said "I want to now give you Mr. & Mrs. Maximillion Pegasus and Seto and Joseph Kaiba may all of you have the happiness you all have been searching for."

The reception was the best part of the Wedding with everyone there hugging and kissing each of the Wedding Parties and Mica went over to Max and said "Can I call you dad?"

Tears ran down Max's face as he knelt down in front of him and said "I'd love for you to call me dad."

Max, Peggy and Seto and Joey all danced their first dance as married people to the one song that Peggy had loved and wanted to dance to and so Max asked Rene to make sure that this song played for their first dance together.

HEAVEN'S MISSING AN ANGEL (98 Degrees)

I hope the Man upstairs  
Isn't mad at me  
'Cause I have one of His angels  
And she's here with me  
When I see her precious smile  
And she spreads her wings  
It takes me to a place where love  
Meets eternity

Oh, no  
I'm not letting go  
I don't want to be alone  
In this crazy world  
Oh, Lord  
How I love her so  
And I'll sacrifice it all to have her  
In my life

(Chorus:)  
I found my girl  
I'll tell the world  
That Heaven is missing an angel  
My dreams came true  
When I found you  
Yes, Heaven is missing an angel

Not a day goes by  
That I don't thank God for you  
He blessed me with my angel  
Though I don't deserve you  
Until I found you, girl  
Lonely was my best friend  
Now that you are in my life  
I am stronger within  
I can't wait to kiss my angel  
Late at night  
And watch her go to sleep  
Until I see her rise

(Repeat chorus)

All that I do is for you  
Me without you, girl, just won't do  
Oh, no  
Your love's all I want to know  
Angel, don't you ever go  
Life won't be the same without you

(Repeat chorus)

Seto and Joey went to Europe for their honeymoon and Max took Peggy to the other side of the Island where they would spent three days together.

Mica stayed with Croquet, Rene and Mokie who also took care of Darrell and David so that Mai and Valon could spend a few days alone in a very nice hotel paid for by Max.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, lukygirl, emochick131, animegurlo88 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
